


Birthday surprise.

by Tree_Fics



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cute, Cute Wade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Wade really wants a knife for his birthday, but its a knife and he has tons of knives. And who wants a knife for their birthday? SeriouslyWade?





	Birthday surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic, spideypool is one of my favourite ships so I hope I captured them well. -Tree x

"Peter look, look. Look at how cool it is."

"It's a knife wade."

"Yes a very nice knife"

"You have plenty of knives wade."

"By this ones different and if you remember a special someones birthday is coming up soon."

"No, I'm not buying you a knife for your birthday."

"But its really pretty and the Handel matches your eyes."

"No. And it doesn't wade." Peter sighs but makes a mental note of where the knife is and its colour. He can't deny it does match his eyes.

 

"Petey... Peter. Peter pie. Come on, get up"

"Uggh. What time is it?"

"6 am. And its my birthday and my daughter got me a present and you said I couldn't open it until my birthday. So come on Petey pie. Present time!" Peter sighed and started to get up. He slow key shuffled into the kitchen in his bunny slippers that wade had gotten him for Christmas. He went over and started to brew coffee and then went over to the pile of presents by the door. Wade had already pulled out a messily wrapped present from Eleanor. And 3 even messier presents from Peter. The one from Elenor was an adorable picture of their family, Peter included and a knitted scarf thst her foster parents had helped her with. The first present from Peter was something for wade to sharpen his Katanas. Which he smiled at Peter for. The next was a picture frame of the time they and Elenor got to meet the avenger. True tonys signature coverd the majority of the picture but it was still nice non the less. Wade unwrapped the last present from Peter and pulled him into a hug. He pulled Peter onto his lap and started laughing.

"You bought it. You actually went back and bought it for me."

"Of courts I did wade. You really wanted it. But I have a bigger surprise so go and get dressed and I'll make pancakes."

"What is it? What is it? Tell me"

"You'll have to wait and see."

 

At 10 am Elenor came to the door with black widow and Wade hugged her for a solid 20 minutes and they stayed for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @theamazingtree and my requests are open so if you want to leave me a request feel free. Also Elenor is Wades child in case you didn't know. And if you find any mistakes please tell me. Have a nice day -Tree xx


End file.
